Spirit Wing
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto’s out to defend humanity from Demons, Poltergeists and Monsters, Oh my! To help prevent Armageddon from screwing us all! YAOI couplings; SasuNaru, KakaIru, many others introduced in later chapters. Full Summary inside, read please! Sounds cooler lo
1. Dearest One

**SPIRIT WING- CHAPTER 1**

Summary-

In our world is more than just animals and plants, there's a third party, the special party. Some are called, Angels, Fairies, Nature Spirits… others, Demons, Poltergeists, Monsters…but the term can spread out to any and all that are rarely seen by most humans.

However, every now and then, a human child is born with the ability to see such Beings, and that child is taken to a secret place, trained to fight against, or fight with, the Beings in order to prevent Armageddon.

One particular child, already trained and ready for war, attracts more attention than usual with the Beings, aka he's a trouble-magnet. This kid's name just happens to be Uzumaki Naruto! With his friends, Naruto's out to defend humanity! Yay!

CONTAINS YAOI BOY/BOY LOVE!

Naruto and company are around 12-years-old.

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto whined, his blonde hair shimmering in the candlelight, he glanced around the small room with black walls and candles floating in midair, giving off incense. His sky-blue eyes focusing on the quite large monster; it's body the main shape of a black wolf, but it had a goats horns and a sword-like (meaning metal) tail. "Uh…yoo-hoo! Mister Big Bad Wolfy…err, Thingy! I'm starting to wonder when you'll let me down?" Naruto asked cutely, currently suspended upside-down from the ceiling, held up by a whole mess of spider webbing.

The wolf turned one golden eye on him and smiled, stalking up to the blonde. "Relax, Dearest One. I merely need to wait for my accomplice and then we'll be off."

"Oh, then could you let me go when he gets here? I mean, being tied up is nice and all, eww…that sounded like something that bastard would say, but I really need to get home." Naruto flinched when the wolf ran his rough tongue against his whiskered cheek.

"Dearest One, you'll be coming along." The wolf stated gently, shivering as he licked the blonde, delighted at the sensations that ran through its body.

"Wow, you have surprisingly nice brea- wait, what!? To the Spirit World?! Ah, no thanks! I don't know the way around, eheh." Naruto replied quickly, squirming slightly. He was dressed in an orange hoody with black jeans, both probably ruined by the web, two small necklaces, one had a green crystal pendant he'd won in a bet against the High Priestess of the Spirit Wing Organization, and the other was a string of deep red and blue pearls, he'd had this one since before he could remember, and he didn't plan on losing it.

"Don't worry, I assure you Kyuubi-sama will take care of your needs." The wolf replied easily, shrugging it's shaggy shoulders.

"What the fuck? _The_ Kyuubi? Why don't you just kill me now?!" Naruto shrieked, flinching when the wolf's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I even want to consider the consequences of doing something incredibly foolish like that, Dearest One?" the wolf growled, before his ears pricked up.

Naruto eeped when the wall next to him exploded, bits of large debris hitting the wolf, the creature snarling as it was thrown against the opposite wall and pinned there.

"Damn it, you idiot. Why are you always playing the damsel in distress? You're not even a damn girl!" a voice ground out from the cover of the smoke.

Naruto's eye narrowed "Bastard! You still owe me for saving that bitchy ass of yours!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, stepping from the clearing smoke before snorting "That's the only reason I'm here." His dark eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones as he made his way over. Black hair with a hint of blue in it framed his pale face, the weird, duck-butt hair style covered by a checkered, black and white beret He was dressed in a black long coat with no sleeves with a loose, gray tank top and off-white jeans underneath with black canvas shoes with a skull print on them. His arms were covered up by wraps of bandages. A sheathed katana bounced against his slim hips underneath the coat, a small, also sheathed, dagger strapped to his thigh.

"Jerk! Knock it of and untie or un-whatever this shit is, and get me down!" Naruto snapped, kicking the mobile part of his legs.

Sasuke smirked, making his way over to the blonde. He walked up next to the blonde and pulled out his dagger, the silver metal tinted a slight red.

"Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke held up the dagger to undo the blonde's restraints, but before his could even start, a large piece debris was hurled at him at alarming speeds. He cursed, jumping back, the chunk of rock hitting the wall next to him and crumbling after leaving a crack.

Naruto gasped, his head turning to stare at the large wolf who was glaring at Sasuke fiercely.

"Fuck off, _mutt_." The wolf snarled, baring its fangs.

"Go back running to Kyuubi with your tail between your legs, weakling." Sasuke snapped back, sheathing the dagger and resting his hand on the hilt of his katana, his eyes flickering red.

The wolf snorted "As if a mongrel like you could stop me." It barked. "Now stand aside!"

"Tell that to the pieces of your buddy." Sasuke growled back, slipping his katana from his sheath, the rare blue hue of the special metal glinting against the candle light.

The wolf staring at the weapon for a second, as if it was mesmerized. It's eyes narrowed "How would you, a cull, obtain such a sword. Grave digging?" it chuckled darkly before lunging at Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut it "Fuck." He whispered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he moved with inhuman speed and neatly sliced the demon in the stomach.

The wolf gave an anguished howl as it collapsed onto the ground, it's limbs slowly disintegrating into small drops of charka that slowly floated up through the ceiling. (Imagine when Kadaj dies in FFVII, Advent Children. TT-TT so sad!)

Sasuke watched the creature die before turning back to Naruto, who had yet to open his eyes. "It's over, Naruto." He walked over, absent-mindedly cleaning his sword off on some of the webbing that held Naruto up. He sheathed his sword and took out the dagger again and began to slice the webbing when the blade grew hot.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when Sasuke set him back on his feet on the ground. He blinked "Ah! Sasuke! Your ears!" he squeaked, instinctively, pressing the cat ears on top of the brunette's head against his black hair with his hands.

Sasuke winced "Stop that! Get my hat!" he motioned to the beret that had fallen of during the attack.

"Ah, sorry!" Naruto laughed sheepishly, before running over and grabbing the hat and began to dust it off.

Sasuke sweatdropped, rubbing the thin flap of his cat ear, before wincing again. "Idiot…" he muttered, snatching the hat from Naruto before grabbing the blonde's hand and stepping out through the hole he had made earlier.

"Ah! It's Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei here too?" Naruto asked, running up to fall into stride with Sasuke, the brunette slowly slightly so he could keep with him.

"Yeah, their doing damage control." Sasuke replied, walking down the dimly lit hallway.

"Ah! How much chaos did you cause this time?!" Naruto shouted, glancing around for any more signs of damage.

"Not that much, the wall back there was the worst." Sasuke replied, blushing slightly.

Naruto grinned "Oh really?"

"It wouldn't happen so much if you didn't get kidnapped all the time." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto blinked "Do not!" he stuttered, glaring at Sasuke who smirked.

"How many times does this make it? We should have a party." He chuckled, turning a corner before he starting climbing a suspiciously rickety flight of stairs.

"Can we have ramen!? Mayb-What?! You jerk!" Naruto replied, shoving Sasuke out of the way and running up the rest of the stairs onto the street level.

He took a deep gulp of fresh air, blinking when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Naruto!" he looked over to his left to see Sakura running over. Sakura's hair was a rare shade of natural pink, held back from her face with a green bandana. Her eyes the shade of emeralds. She was dressed in a red wife beater with the bottom torso of the jacket ripped off stylishly to reveal her stomach, and more importantly, the belly-button ring shaped like a ring of miniature sakura blossoms. She also had on army camo capris and pink flip-flops.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as the girl walked up to him.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura questioned, stroking the blonde's hair. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Of course I'm fine! Sasuke took care of the wolf demon!" he chirped, glancing behind him as Sasuke exited the ruined apartment building Naruto had spent the last few hours in.

"Hn, Idiot. You're lucky I marked you so I could track you so easily." Sasuke smirked at the slight blush on Naruto's face.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun, how _do_ you do that?" Sakura questioned, oblivious to the embarrassment on Naruto's face. Sasuke smirked, a gleam in his eye as he opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto slapped his hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Err, where's Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto managed to squeak, before jumping in shock, his eyes flying to Sasuke's black ones. The brunette's eyes glittered a mix of amusement and lust as he sensually ran his tongue over Naruto's palm again. Naruto eeped before yanking his hand away and glaring at Sasuke, his whiskered cheeks stained red.

Sakura glanced between them, clueless. "Um…Kakashi-sensei is over there; flirting with Iruka-sensei…_again_." She rolled her eyes before walking over to the opposite sidewalk walk where a gray-haired, masked man was hassling a brunette with a scar across his nose.

"IIIRRRUUUUKKKAAAAA-SSSSSEEEENNNNNNSSSSEEEEIIIIII!" Naruto wailed, tackling the startled brunette.

Iruka blinked, his brown eyes staring at Naruto for a second before the shock past, and then: "NARUTO!" Iruka cried, hugging the blonde back, the two of them rocking back and forth as they hugged. Iruka finally pulled back and began to examine every inch of the blonde for injuries, occasionally muttering to himself. The brunette's hair had been grown out and he'd fixed it into a ponytail with a few loose bangs, he was dressed in a black traveling cloak that was rare these days, though considered a 'fashion statement' over a black t-shirt and gray-tinted jeans with Nike sneakers. "Are you aching anywhere? Did they scratch you up?" he questioned sharply, lifting a brow when Naruto shook his head "Why is it they never attack you…" he murmured.

"Maybe they want him for a mate!" the gray-haired man behind Iruka giggled. In a flash Iruka spun around and smacked his boyfriend up the side of his head.

"Kakashi!"

"What? If he was closer to my age I'd date him, if I wasn't dating you of course, eheheh…" Kakashi added quickly at the dark look Iruka gave him. More than half of Kakashi's face was covered by a mask, along with one eye covered by an eye patch that made him resemble a pirate in a way. His hair was drastically slanted to the right in a way that defied the laws of physics. He was also wearing a traveler's cloak over a long sleeved, white turtleneck and black jeans with boots.

"Uhuh, right. The couch, 3 weeks."

"Iruka-chan! That's just cruel! And to think I thought you loved me." Kakashi whined, looking at the brunette teary-eyed.

"Keep it up and it'll be 4 weeks." Iruka warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah! My heart!" Kakashi clutched at his chest before falling onto the ground. Naruto stared at him.

"Is it dead?"

"No, he was on the drama team at our academy." Iruka replied, giving Kakashi's body at kick in the gut. "Come on, you perv." He turned around and starting walking away "Sasuke! Sakura! Let's go!" the two sweatdropped, running up to catch up with their teacher.

…

……

Kakashi sat up slowly, staring after the group. "…Nobody loves me…" he sniffled, slowly standing up with his shoulders hunched. His gaze drifted to the ruined apartment complex where Naruto was held. He straightened slightly "…I wonder if this one called him 'Dearest One' too…" he murmured, before continuing to walk home. Maybe he could sneak into the bedroom at night or something.

* * *

May: lol, my new story! These things just keep popping up…suspiciously in Algebra 2…in my head...hm….wonder why…

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Spirit World

May: Second chapter is up! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Previously:

"_Iruka-chan! That's just cruel! And to think I thought you loved me." Kakashi whined, looking at the brunette teary-eyed._

"_Keep it up and it'll be 4 weeks." Iruka warned, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Ah! My heart!" Kakashi clutched at his chest before falling onto the ground. Naruto stared at him._

"_Is it dead?"_

"_No, he was on the drama team at our academy." Iruka replied, giving Kakashi's body at kick in the gut. "Come on, you perv." He turned around and starting walking away "Sasuke! Sakura! Let's go!" the two sweatdropped, running up to catch up with their teacher._

…

……

_Kakashi sat up slowly, staring after the group. "…Nobody loves me…" he sniffled, slowly standing up with his shoulders hunched. His gaze drifted to the ruined apartment complex where Naruto was held. He straightened slightly "…I wonder if this one called him 'Dearest One' too…" he murmured, before continuing to walk home. Maybe he could sneak into the bedroom at night or something.

* * *

_

The Spirit World resembled one huge Forest surrounded by the Sea, with many rivers running through it. A haven for all mystical creatures from their ruined world that now belonged to men. This World was owned and protected by nine demons, however one ruled over all the Forest and Sea.

Kyuubi no Kistune.

"Kyuubi-sama, I apologize for failing to bring the Dearest One to the Spirit World…" the large wolf apologized, bowing deeply.

His body had taken a full week to regenerate after that blow from that half-demon's sword.

Kyuubi sat on a high throne in a huge throne room that his advisors reported to him in, the room was decorated with silver walls and floors of marble. Rows of red tapestries of a large red fox with nine-tailed hung from the ceiling down the length of the room. Various natural masterpieces from wood carved by lightning and large boulders smoothed out in the depths of the Great Rivers till they shone like the sun dotted the room.

Kyuubi was valued as a strict but gentle leader, only giving harsh punishments to his dirtiest enemies, traitors, or those that committed the worst crime of all, said crime had yet to be committed.

Kyuubi himself was a masterpiece, with long red hair that spilled over his shoulders and blood-red eyes that glittered like rubies. He wore a sleeveless white silk shirt that tied like a kimono with a thick red sash that tied a little bit above his hips and the shirt ending a little bit below his waist with gray, slightly baggy pants covering his legs. Two red fox ears rested of his head with a long red tail laid over one arm over the large golden throne Kyuubi sat in, twitching occasionally.

"…You licked his cheek..?" Kyuubi asked quietly, his voice seeming to echo through the hall.

"Ah…" the wolf faltered slightly "…yes, sire…" he replied awkwardly.

"…I'm afraid I cannot accept your decision to sexual come on to the Dearest One…" he stated softly, raising his arm slowly to point at the wolf, who jumped back in shock.

"Ky-Kyuubi-sama?!" the wolf stepped back in fear as Kyuubi's hand began to glow with a red light. "P-Please..! Sire!" it howled in pain as it's body began to feel as if he was being slowly burned alive.

"You will be banished to Earth, as a mere mutt, a puppy at that, maybe some human will take pity on your miserable soul and take you in…Goodbye, Akamaru." Kyuubi watched as Akamaru's body slowly seemed to fade away. He sighed, standing up and turned to leave out a special side door reserved for him and only him. "…No one shall touch the Dearest One…" he ordered softly, the worst crime making itself known.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake, trembling and covered in cold sweat as he rose from his latest nightmare. He whimpered, tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to forget his latest nightmare. He jumped when a pair of arms circled his waist.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's soft voice whispered gently in the shaking blonde's ear. "Are you alright?"

"Nightmare…" Naruto replied quietly, turning into Sasuke's warm embrace.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sasuke stroke Naruto's hair gently, sighing when Naruto shook his head. "Okay, try to get some sleep." He pressed his lips on top of Naruto's head.

Naruto just nodded, closing his eyes slowly, he couldn't tell Sasuke he had dreamt of Kyuubi killing him again.

* * *

"Wow! Look at the sun, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out as he yanked back the white curtains of their room. The room was quite large with two separate closets on each side, one from each of them and a door leading to a private bathroom and another leading to a small library.

Sasuke groaned as the light hit his face, his ears folding against his head as he cursed, turning away from the evil sun and snuggling deeper into the bed sheets. Naruto grinned cheekily before pouncing on the bundle of blanket clad only in a pair of orange sweatpants.

"Damn! Naruto!" Sasuke mumbled from the blanket, squirming as Naruto straddled the bundle and began to poke his sides. "Lemme sleep!"

"It's already noon!" Naruto whined, bouncing on the bundle, not feeling Sasuke stiffen underneath him. "I wanna have lun-Eep!" he squeaked when Sasuke's arms darted out, locking around his waist before the Uchiha threw him down onto their bed.

"You're so energetic, I think you need to be tired out a bit more…" Sasuke grinned lecherously at Naruto, his tail wagging behind him. Naruto paled.

"Teme! Not in the middle of the day!...Sas-Sasuke? Why is there lube under your…pill…ow?...NO!" Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him and attempted to crawl off the bed only to be dragged back on by a horny Sasuke. "Noo!!"

* * *

May: you know you like it Naru…kukuku…REVIEW! 


	3. Bloody Mary

May: Next Chapter is up! Review please! Btw Momo, CK, first come, first serve, which one wants dibs on this story for betaing?

I have another poll up about funny quotes on my homepage. Check it out so I know the kind of humor that attracts you all.

Also, another thing you should know. I'm basing Sasuke somewhat of myself.

XD, my own mother's "pet name" for me is "mutt". We even have a wooden floor, and I walk around barefoot leaving footprints all over the place, she calls them "paw prints".

It's because my dad wasn't exactly accepted by my mom's family (dad ran away and joined the navy and both are different nationalities) in fact, when my mom turned up pregnant (I was conceived off the coast of Italy with a bottle of wine, XD) with me, she was disowned and the whole 9-nine-yards…-sigh- I apologize for causing my parents such misery…-bows- btw, that explains why I don't have any siblings…XD. I was just a mistake TT-TT….

* * *

"It's already noon!" Naruto whined, bouncing on the bundle, not feeling Sasuke stiffen underneath him. "I wanna have lun-Eep!" he squeaked when Sasuke's arms darted out, locking around his waist before the Uchiha threw him down onto their bed.

"You're so energetic, I think you need to be tired out a bit more…" Sasuke grinned lecherously at Naruto, his tail wagging behind him. Naruto paled.

"Teme! Not in the middle of the day!...Sas-Sasuke? Why is there lube under your…pill…ow?...NO!" Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him and attempted to crawl off the bed only to be dragged back on by a horny Sasuke. "Noo!!"

* * *

Chapter 2- Bloody Mary

He watched, and watched, and watched…and waited.

He waited, watching, as Kyuubi-sama's Dearest One woke, played, bathed, ate, changed his clothes, and made love.

The last infuriated him the most. Always, always, the half-breed was with him, especially when Dearest One made love, it was always with the mutt.

He knew for a fact both the Dearest One and the mutt would have to be captured and brought to Kyuubi-sama…alive.

The Dearest One because Kyuubi-sama needed him, desperately.

And the mutt because Kyuubi-sama would want to personally rip the mongrel to shreds.

So he'd watch, and wait some more. Until the time was right. And he'd watch gleefully as Kyuubi-sama tore the Halfling to shreds.

* * *

Naruto snuggled on Sasuke's lap, tired from their latest romp as the brunette leaned against their headboard, both of them as naked as the day they were born.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto neck, adding to the group of hickies that covered the blonde's shoulder area. He tugged the blanket over them when Naruto shivered and kissed the blonde sweetly.

Naruto mewled slightly wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as they kissed, tongues tangling messily.

They both jumped when a banging was heard from their door.

"If both of you could stop fucking for a moment, Tsunade wants to see you." a muffled voice stated through the door.

Sasuke growled lowly. "Tell her to wait, Sai." He snapped, tugging Naruto to his chest.

"I already advised so. She threatened to video-tape your mating sessions and sell them on E-Bay." Sai replied, leaning his back against the door as he doodled idly in his sketchbook. His dark hair was simply cut and his black eyes studied his latest project, his cat ears twitched and his sleek tail waved lazily behind him. He was dressed in a loose black shirt with one long sleeve and the other cut like a T-shirt. He wore dark blue jeans and had a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder, filled with art supplies.

He smiled when he heard the tell-tale squeak and smack, followed by a curse and a series of grumbling. He pushed himself off from against the door and turned as it opened.

Naruto, dressed in a white hoody with a giant orange swirl on the front and black jeans limped by Sa quickly towards Tsunade's office. Sasuke followed, ears and tail exposed, as he was dressed only in a black tank top and cream-colored jeans.

He grinned, glancing down at the SasuNaru sketch he'd drawn. To He turned to hurry over to his room before his next assignment.

* * *

Tsunade glanced up when the door to her office was banged open.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto chirped, smiling brightly at the blonde, busty woman, who's eyes gave an involuntary twitch.

"Brat." Tsunade greeted in return, pointing at one of her office chairs across from her desk. "Sit."

Naruto flumped down in the chair, wincing slightly. Tsunade grinned mischievously.

"Rough night?"

"Define "rough"…" Sasuke replied, settling on the arm rest of Naruto's chair, instinctively stroking the blonde's hair.

Tsunade snorted "Nevermind…back to business. How was the latest mission?" she asked, settling back against her chair.

"Naruto was captured…again. Though as usual, they didn't so much as scratch him." Sasuke answered, fingers tangling with the blonde locks idly.

"Hmm…" Tsunade nodded "…Naruto..? Did they say something this time?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought. "Umm…the wolf monster said he was going to deliver me to Kyuubi." Both Sasuke and Tsunade stiffened. "He also said that he could hurt me because he would be punished." Naruto glanced up at Tsunade. "Why would he be punished?"

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke worriedly "It could be Kyuubi has made a claim on you, Naruto…"Immediately Sasuke snatched a startled Naruto into his arms.

"He's mine!" the brunette snarled, fangs growing as his eyes bled red. "I've claimed him and Kyuubi can kiss my ass! Naruto. Is. Mine." Sasuke pulled Naruto against his body and busily kissed him all over. The brunette suddenly dropped to the floor, a startled Naruto still in his grasp.

"Sas-Sasuke!?"

"Tsunade! Down!" Sasuke snapped, the woman immediately dropped to her knees seconds before the large window on the west wall of her office exploded.

"Christ!" Tsunade huffed, examining the wall as Sasuke jumped onto the ledge, carefully avoiding the glass, examining the landscape beyond.

"They've fled." He stated, examining the guards running around the grounds, eyes returning to their onyx hue as he turned around to fret over a severely confused Naruto.

"But…Baa-chan. Why would Kyuubi want me, a human for a mate?" Naruto whimpered, as Sasuke checked him for any wounds.

Tsunade stared at Naruto, examining his whisker-like scars before her gaze dropped to the second necklace around Naruto neck. The one she didn't give him.

"…I don't know."

* * *

"You hurt him?!" Kyuubi roared, glaring at his spy hatefully.

"Of course not, milord." The spy replied quietly, a dark cloak covering his face. "However, that half-breed states that he has already claimed Naruto for his own." The spy waited a moment before glancing u at Kyuubi "Milord? Doesn't that infuriate you? I was under the suspicion that you wanted your Dearest One for a mate."

"Your suspicions are wrong, spy." Kyuubi snapped back, turning to leave. "Though this news does infuriate me on a different level other than jealousy, bring both my Dearest One and this Halfling you all seem so interested in, to me. Alive and well. Use any methods."

The spy bowed it's hooded head before standing "Of course, milord." The cloaked figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kyuubi glanced behind him before slipping away in a side passage next to his throne.

* * *

Kyuubi walked into a grand chamber, it's walls decorated by beautiful white orchids that wound their way through the stone walls mercilessly. He made his way through the silver knee-high grass, dotted with patches of pale pastels of colored flowers, to a large bed in the center of the room, the bed itself was a giant blue flower, whose buds were priceless for their rarity and beauty when they bloomed, a blanket of white furs was bundled up on the flower. A mess of blonde hair peaking out of it.

Kyuubi slid gracefully onto the flower, crawling over to the blanket, pulling back the cover to see his mate. Spiky blonde hair that seemed somehow dimmed framed a gorgeous face that held empty blue eyes with tear streaks running down from them. The blonde man's arms held the soft fur blanket close to his body, the only cover he used to hide his naked form.

Kyuubi watched as, slowly, Minato's eyes met his. He saw the flicker of hope and the small smile.

"My baby..?" Minato's hands left the blanket to weakly grip Kyuubi's shirt "Did you bring him, Kyuubi?" Minato asked, hope lifting his voice as he looked beyond Kyuubi at his room, searching for his child.

Kyuubi stroked Minato's hair back gently, kissing his forehead. "Not today, love." He felt his heart tear as the small smile fell from Minato's face, fresh tears welling up in his mate's eyes "But I know where he is, my men will bring him here, and we'll all be together again…" Kyuubi hugged Minato tightly "Our child, our Dearest One, will come home soon, I promise…" he held his mate as the blonde cried. "I promise…no one will stop you from being happy…I promise…"

* * *

May: Plot twist! You gotta love 'em. Poor Sasuke, Minato's the one he's gotta watch out for. Also, reasons to how Minato, a human, was knocked up shall be explained in later chapters!

REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR THIS UNLOVED CHILD!


	4. Looking Glass

May: gives all her fans a cookie What? I'm feeling nice today.

Previously:

"_You hurt him?!" Kyuubi roared, glaring at his spy hatefully._

"_Of course not, milord." The spy replied quietly, a dark cloak covering his face. "However, that half-breed states that he has already claimed Naruto for his own." The spy waited a moment before glancing up at Kyuubi "Milord? Doesn't that infuriate you? I was under the suspicion that you wanted your Dearest One for a mate."_

"_Your suspicions are wrong, spy." Kyuubi snapped back, turning to leave. "Though this news does infuriate me on a different level other than jealousy, bring both my Dearest One and this Halfling you all seem so interested in, to me. Alive and well. Use any methods."_

_The spy bowed it's hooded head before standing "Of course, milord." The cloaked figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_Kyuubi glanced behind him before slipping away in a side passage next to his throne._

_He walked into a grand chamber, it's walls decorated by beautiful white orchids that wound their way through the stone walls mercilessly. He made his way through the silver knee-high grass, dotted with patches of pale pastels of colored flowers, to a large bed in the center of the room, the bed itself was a giant blue flower, whose buds were priceless for their rarity and beauty when they bloomed, a blanket of white furs was bundled up on the flower. A mess of blonde hair peaking out of it._

_Kyuubi slid gracefully onto the flower, crawling over to the blanket, pulling back the cover to see his mate. Spiky blonde hair that seemed somehow dimmed framed a gorgeous face that held empty blue eyes with tear streaks running down from them. The blonde man's arms held the soft fur blanket close to his body, the only cover he used to hide his naked form._

_Kyuubi watched as, slowly, Minato's eyes met his. He saw the flicker of hope and the small smile._

"_My baby..?" Minato's hands left the blanket to weakly grip Kyuubi's shirt "Did you bring him, Kyuubi?" Minato asked, hope lifting his voice as he looked beyond Kyuubi at his room, searching for his child._

_Kyuubi stroked Minato's hair back gently, kissing his forehead. "Not today, love." He felt his heart tear as the small smile fell from Minato's face, fresh tears welling up in his mate's eyes "But I know where he is, my men will bring him here, and we'll all be together again…" Kyuubi hugged Minato tightly "Our child, our Dearest One, will come home soon, I promise…" he held his mate as the blonde cried. "I promise…no one will stop you from being happy…I promise…"_

* * *

"Sasuke! Knock it off!" Naruto whined as the Uchiha's arms wrapped around his waist, the half-demon opting to press their bodies closer together.

"Why? We always bathe together…" Sasuke purred, fingers traveling down to Naruto's toweled waist. Naruto squeaked when what could definitely identified as the brunnette's tail brushed against his inner thigh.

"Kyah! Don't! Let me take a bath alone!" Naruto sweatdropped when Sasuke used his weight and height advantage to muscle him towards the tub filled with warm water. "Hey! Sasuke!" he whined, squirming around, eeping when Sasuke tugged both their towels off.

"Why the sudden shyness..?" Sasuke purred, tail curling around Naruto's body protectively. His grin grew when Naruto shivered, a small sound making it's way through his clenched lips. "Such a cute sound…" he purred, pressing Naruto forward until the blonde sighed, climbing into the tub, letting Sasuke climb in behind him and pull him down into the warm water.

"Don't have sex with me in the tub this time." Naruto warned, turning his head to glare at Sasuke who smirked, kissing the tip of his nose.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and that." Sasuke chuckled at the look Naruto gave him. "Alright, but clean your body nice and good." He smirked, running a wet hand up Naruto's chest, causing the blonde to squirm around cutely.

"Sasuke!"

Said Uchiha sighed "Fine." He huffed, pouting slightly, leaning back and watching as the blonde began to clean himself up.

'_But still…_' he thought, as examined his mate '_Naruto's mine…no one, not even Kyuubi, will steal him away. He mine. __**Mine!**_' Sasuke blinked, snapping out of his daze when Naruto poked his in the chest "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Wash my back!" Naruto demanded, turning around to face the other way. Sasuke sighed, taking the scrubby and washing the blondes back in gentle, circular movements.

* * *

"Kyuubi!" Minato whined, dressed in a light blue kimono made out of the finest silks, a white fur obi around his waist. He tried to pull away as Kyuubi wrapped an arm around him, tugging him down a corridor. "Why am I doing this!? I wanna go back to my room!" he whined.

"Hush." Kyuubi ordered, leading his mate along. "Don't you want to see what your son looks like?" he asked, glancing over at Minato to see the man's eyes light up in joy.

"Really!? Oh, oh! We're going to see Jiraiya? Wait…I'm gonna kill him!" Minato snapped out suddenly. Kyuubi raised a brow.

"What? Just because he dragged you here into my loving arms?"

"No, he's the one who left my baby in his ex-girlfriend's possession." Minato growled, plotting torture methods.

Kyuubi sighed "Well, we were a war with that bitch, Shuukaku, ya know. And Naruto's been nice and safe under the protection of a half-breed." He added on as a second thought.

"Half- what?! But, he'd, like, totally kill him!" Minato shrieked, turning to grab Kyuubi by the collar. "Go get my baby, now!" he cried, shaking Kyuubi non-too-gently.

Kyuubi sweatdropped, grabbing Minato's hands to stop him "I can't, remember? Those stupid humans' one accomplishment was to make sure that the doorway between our world and theirs was sealed closed." He explained.

"But other demon's can get through!"

"But I, the almighty Kyuubi, cannot, hence the reason I've been sending others in my place…" Kyuubi sweatdropped when Minato glared at him determinedly.

"Then I'll go!" Minato eeped when Kyuubi shoved him against the nearest wall.

"NO!" Kyuubi growled sharply, fur bristling. Minato shrank back slightly "I've already lost my son, I'm not losing you." He snapped, pressing his body against Minato's trapped one. He buried his face into a stuttering Minato's neck, inhaling the scent of his lovely mate. "No…" he repeated softly, leaning back to stare into Minato's gentle eyes.

Minato sighed "Alright…" he muttered "At least let me see him…" he added grudgingly, slipping out of Kyuubi's arms and stomping down the hallway. "Jiraiya-sensei!" he screeched when he saw the man waiting for them.

Jiraiya sweatdropped "Ah, hey, Mina-kun…" he laughed awkwardly, eeping when Minato grabbed a handful of his shirt in his fist.

"Bastard..!"

"Mina-koi…" Kyuubi purred gently, managing to pry off Minato's hands from a choking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya choked a few times before managing to wheeze "Well, come on." He entered a dark room with a large, circular mirror set into the ground, ancient writing written into the ground around it.

Minato glanced around the room in surprise. "Isn't this..?"

"The room where you were given the ability to bear my children…" Kyuubi stated proudly, arms circling Minato's waist, rubbing the flat stomach.

"Save it for the bed…" Jiraiya muttered, waving his hands over the mirror before bending down and giving it a quick polish with his sleeve "Okay, let's go…" he stated, straightening up and looking over to Kyuubi expectantly.

"Uhuh…" Kyuubi replied, arms releasing their hold on Minato. He walked over to the edge of the mirror before kneeling down and pressing his palms against the surface.

Minato stared as a ripple ran across the mirror, before the reflection was filled to the brim with Kyuubi's warm, powerful chakra. The brim soon leaked and Minato sighed when Kyuubi's chakra caressed him in gentle waves, his eyes sliding closed.

"Open your eyes, love." Kyuubi smirked, glancing over at Minato, who blushed. "See?"

Minato stepped forward, behind Kyuubi. He peered into the looking glass and cried out in delight.

What could only be described as a miniature version of him was twirling around merrily in what appeared to be a bedroom. His eyes widened in shock when another person, or demon, walked into view. The brunette took his son's face into his hands and kissed him non-too-gently, muscling him onto the bed.

Kyuubi and Jiraiya glanced over at Minato, who was gaping at the mirror in shock. Slowly, very, very slowly, Minato closed his mouth and inhaled deeply.

"…Mina-koi…?" Kyuubi tentatively asked, bracing for impact.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE HALF-TWIT!!**"

* * *

Sasuke purred deeply, rubbing his naked body against Naruto, making sure to coat the blonde in his scent. Naruto moaned shrilly when Sasuke bit down on his neck.

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the question being unanswered as Sasuke proceeded to rub against him again.

"…I think someone _else_ has a death wish on me…"

* * *

May: lolz, Death wish is right!

**KILL A KITTEN BY NOT REVIEWING! **(my new catch phase, lolz)


End file.
